My Wink
by Puppybaddog
Summary: Wink and Lloyd after Melbu Frahma dies...apparently Wink is not as innocent as we were led to believe...will be a lemon...Completed
1. Chapter 1

My Wink/ Puppybaddog 

Summary: Wink and Lloyd fic after Melbu Frahma dies, need I say more... major fluff...apparently Wink is not as shy and innocent as we were led to believe...will be a lime

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue.

Chapter 1

With Melbu Frahma finally defeated by Dart and his friends the moon that never sets started to break apart, thankful that his armor had taken most of the blow Lloyd still suffered the pain of being hit in the heart and barely had enough strength to stand let alone be able to escape the destruction, he felt totally drained. After managing to get on his feet he took a deep breath and concentrated on teleporting out of there which was kinda hard to do with the ground shaking and breaking apart beneath him, but he was too exhausted, he couldn't find the strength within. 'I can't die here.' He thought, 'I can't leave her.'

Hearing a huge explosion, Lloyd opened his eyes and saw debris heading towards him, quickly the golden eyed Wingly took flight, and dodged the huge boulders, yet he wasn't fast enough when a crater erupted, pieces of the earth hurled towards him knocking him to the ground, Lloyd groaned and hissed in pain quickly rolling on the ground to avoid being crushed, he was now lying on his back, breathing heavily Lloyd felt as if he was going to pass out. When suddenly he heard her voice telling him to get up, to come back to her to keep his promise to her. Grunting as he stood, cursing himself for running out of healing potions which didn't do much his injuries were too severe, the last one he had taken didn't even close the tiny cuts he had on his cheek, neck and arms. Forcing his wings to expand Lloyd was able to take flight with the last of his strength he teleported off the moon that never sets and was able to get far away enough from the blast of the moon as it exploded, but his strength and energy quickly ran out, his mind and body couldn't take the tremendous amount of pain he felt and so he fell unconscious.

Falling towards the earth Lloyd would have drowned in the depths of the sea had not Kayla the second mate of the Queen Fury seen him crash in the calm clear blue water, quickly turning to one of the crew "YOU...launch the lifeboat, NOW" She yelled, "MAN OVERBOARD...PORT SIDE." Hauling the battered and bruised body of the silver haired man out of the water, the crew of the Queen Fury quickly rowed back and brought Lloyd to the doctor on board, who grimaced at the look of the man's injuries. Commodore Puler immediately gave the order to set sail for Fueno.

"How is the young man Alexander?" Puler asked the doctor.

"Not to good I'm afraid, most of his wounds should heal, but there was a lot of stress around his heart, and internal bleeding I managed to stop the bleeding he also had a dislocated shoulder and a few puncture wounds. The potions I've given him don't do much for his wounds except to ease his pain. I'm afraid that there's nothing more that I can do for him until we reach Fueno."

Lloyd groaned out as the doctor laid a gentle hand on his chest, he could tell by the grimace the silver haired man made that he was in pain. Lloyd started breathing deeply and whispered something. Both Puler and Alexander got closer and strained to hear what he was saying, "...Wink..." he whispered.

A few hours had passed deep in thought, the Commodore kept repeating that name in his head as he paced back and forth in the room. "I know I've heard that name before...but where?"

A knock was heard at the door, as Kayla peeked inside the room, "We are approaching Fueno sir, we should be at the dock within the hour."

"Yes thank-you Kayla...wait a minute...Wink?" Puler said out loud,

Kayla and Alexander simply looked at him confused. "Sir?"

"Could that man possibly mean one of the Sacred Sister's of Mille Seseau?"

Fueno

Carefully carrying the silver haired man on a stretcher, so as not to aggravate his injuries, Alexander led them to the town doctor and explained the man's injuries, as they decided on the best way to treat the man.

Through all this Lloyd dreamt of his precious Wink. After saving her in Donau from those bandits, then again from that Wingly at the forest path leading to Deningrad, he couldn't understand why he kept wanting to save her. Even after kidnapping Queen Theresa which she was very close to, in order to get the moon mirror. Wink had blocked Dart's sword with her body protecting Lloyd, he couldn't believe it, as her legs could no longer support her body, Wink collapsed to the ground. Yet her body never graced it's cold surface, for a pair of strong arms encircled themselves around her lithe frame holding her up. Resting her head on his chest Wink was able to catch her breath and plead to Dart to spare Lloyd's life. After she was brought back to the Crystal Palace, He left with Dart and the others to find Emperor Diaz, and after being led on by the fake emperor, Lloyd was beaten and thrown aside.

After that, Lloyd just couldn't stop thinking about her and so made his way to Deningrad he had to see her again one last time. Transporting himself to one of the guest rooms within the palace, Lloyd watched as a nurse left one of the rooms, Lloyd silently confirmed it to be Wink's room since she had been badly wounded, waiting until the nurse was out of sight Lloyd casually made his way to her door and actually knocked. When there was no answer he opened the door and entered.

She was sleeping on her stomach as he walked to her bed. He glared at her back as he saw the bandages wrapped around it, the blood stained the white cloth, for some reason he didn't like it when she got hurt. Lloyd gently sat on the edge and watched as she slept, brushing away a few strands of hair stuck to her face. Wink slowly opened her eyes and looked at the person by her side. "Mr.Lloyd...what are you doing here?" she asked sitting up then noticing her manner of dress clutched the sheet to her body.

"...I just...had to see you again." Lloyd answered gazing at her clear blue eyes. Wink smiled, blushed and shyly looked away. Lloyd leaned forward and gently tilted her head up with his right hand. "Why are you blushing?" he asked curiously.

"Well, I believe that I'm...uh...a bit...um attracted to you..." she looked away for a second, before locking eyes with him again. "And it doesn't help that you are sitting next to me while I'm nearly naked." Lloyd chuckled and picked up the blanket at the base of the bed, and wrapped it around her shoulders covering her completely. "Are you still going to build your utopia?" she asked quietly.

"I have to stop Emperor Diaz, he tricked me...in order to build my utopia, this world must be destroyed, I have to go and kill him." Lloyd made his way to the balcony and looked outside. "I don't want you to die." He whispered.

Wink stood up slowly, the blanket still wrapped around her small frame and walked over to him, leaning her body against his. Wink wrapped her arms around his chest laying her head on his back hugging him close to her. Lloyd gasped wide eyed and looked down at her hands as her right thumb caressed his chest. "I don't want you to go, you might get hurt, I don't think I could bare it if you died." She pleaded; Lloyd turned within her embrace and looked at her tear-streaked face, gently wiping them away.

He rested his forehead on hers. "If I don't try to stop him, we'll both die..." Wink looked at him with tears in her eyes. Before she could say another word Lloyd grasped her face with both hands and tilted her head up to his kissing her lightly on the lips. Wink held her breath, and gently returned his kiss, hugging him closely to her, the blanket she held around her fell to the floor pooling at her feet, but she didn't care, fearing that he might not see her again Lloyd deepened the kiss running his tongue on her lower lip, waiting for permission to enter. Wink opened her mouth letting Lloyd's tongue caress hers. After a few moments which seemed like an eternity Lloyd broke their kiss gasping for breath, he gazed at Wink's face waiting until she opened her eyes, she breathed deeply, trying to catch her breath. Running her thumb against his cheek she looked deeply in his eyes. "Do that again," she demanded sweetly.

Kissing her again with as much passion as he could give, Lloyd obliged to her request, after breaking the kiss a second time Lloyd breathed in her ear. "I must leave now..." Before she could protest Lloyd ran his thumb on her lips to keep her silent, "I will come back. I promise I will return to you." He promised as he kissed her one last time.

Wink nodded and reluctantly let go of him, Lloyd bent down to retrieve the blanket on the floor and covered her. Wink leaned her head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart then Lloyd kissed her forehead, letting her go he then leapt on the balcony and turned to her fully giving her a small smile, before letting himself fall back over the balcony. Wink gasped and ran to the edge watching as Lloyd revealed his wings and flew away.

A few days later Lloyd woke up with a gasp quickly taking note of his surroundings, 'How did I get here?' he asked himself slowly sitting up and grimaced as he put a little weight on his shoulder, feeling extremely tired Lloyd lay back down and closed his eyes. Sensing someone approach, Lloyd remained still. "Well now it's about time you woke up you had us worried there for a while."

Lloyd slowly opened his eyes. "Who are you, where am I, and how did I get here"  
He croaked.

"My name is Cyan I am a doctor, your in Fueno and Commodore Puler of the Queen Fury dragged you out of the water from which you 'crashed' into apparently."

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days...you really should rest you look..." Cyan looked to his patient and chuckled, Lloyd had passed out. "Exhausted."

The Queen Fury arrived in Furni; Puler had Kayla send a messenger to Deningrad, to ask if Sister Wink knew anything of the silver haired man,

Wink was in her room within the Crystal Palace, After hearing from Dart and his friends about the tale of Melbu Frahma, How Rose had stayed with her long lost love Zieg after the battle, and how Lloyd had perished, she had not stopped crying since. "He promised..." she sobbed, 'He will come back.' She kept telling herself.

"Sister Wink?" One of the men from her knighthood gently knocked on her door, "Are you all right?"

Quickly drying her eyes she got up from her bed and went to her balcony to open the doors for some fresh air, taking a few deep breaths and walking to the door. She finally answered "Yes I'm fine thank-you...is there anything that Queen Theresa wants of me?"

"No ma'am, but she did say that she will come see you in a while, she sensed that you were not feeling well this evening after Dart and his companions left, do you wish to see the doctor?"

"No I'm fine I was just tired that's all."

"Very well then." He answered through the door.

Wink then slowly took a step, feeling the wound on her back as she stretched, wincing a bit she made her way to her balcony, opening the doors she breathed in the night air and fell to her knees as she silently cried feeling her heart breaking.

Lloyd woke up suddenly feeling an ache in his chest, slowly sitting up he shrugged off the blankets that were keeping him warm, laying his head in his hands Cyan approached him. "Are you all right?"

Lloyd did not answer.

"Are you in any pain?" Cyan continued.

"I need to get to Deningrad as soon as possible..."

"I'm afraid the next ship won't return until three days from now..."

"DAMNIT..." Lloyd growled suddenly feeling very weak, sweat covered his forehead and he began to breathe deeply.

"Calm down...I'll see what I can do, you really should rest you received a very heavy blow to your heart...which is why you tire easily." Laying a hand on the man's shoulder, Cyan gently pushed him down, seeing that the man was yet again about to pass out, "Now before you close your eyes, can I at least know your name..." the man asked curiously.

"Lloyd..." he whispered as darkness took him, Cyan smiled and covered the man with a blanket.

"Well Lloyd it's nice to meet you." He grinned, then felt Lloyd's forehead, he was burning up.

"I'm sorry to disturb you your highness but there is a messenger boy here to see you." One of the guards entered the throne room patiently awaiting her answer.

"A messenger, from where?"

"Furni, your majesty...a message from Commodore Puler of the Queen Fury ma'am."

"Oh well then send him in." Queen Theresa commanded.

"Your majesty..." A young boy entered in a rush kneeling before her. "Commodore Puler sends a message to Sister Wink." He breathed.

"I'm afraid she is a bit indisposed at the moment...What does the message refer to?"

"The Commodore wishes to know if she knows of a silver haired man, that was found in the ocean."

"A silver haired man you say, how long ago was this?"

"Almost a week now ma'am."

"I pray...Does this man have a name?" she asked standing.

"The Commodore did not say, only that he was unconscious when they fished him out of the water."

"Very well I'll have a hand maiden escort you to a room so that you may rest and food will be brought to you, while I speak to Sister Wink."

The boy nodded as he was brought out of the room, the queen then stood and made her way towards Wink's quarters. Gently knocking on the door the queen heard a faint 'come in...' Slowly opening the door Theresa made her way to the balcony where Wink was watching the people below.

"How are you doing Wink?" she asked a gentle hand on the sister's shoulder.

Wink smiled at the queen then looked down again, the smile quickly disappearing. Seeing her reaction Theresa quickly wrapped her arms around her dear friend, "I had a visit from a messenger today..." she said grasping the woman's head in her hands brushing the few tears that rolled down her cheeks. "I do not want to get your hopes up Wink, but perhaps Mr.Lloyd may still be alive..."

"What?" Wink looked at her, a glitter of hope in her eyes.

"The messenger said that Commodore Puler of the Queen Fury found a silver haired man floating on the waters..." Wink started hyperventilating, "Shhh calm yourself child...the boy will leave in the morning and you will join him with your escort...now rest yourself." Theresa commanded with a smile as she led Wink inside and helped her in her bed.

Wink nodded and amazingly a small smile could be seen on her face.

good, bad sucks?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Early the next morning Wink along with the messenger and her escort made their way to Furni, not caring that her back which wasn't completely healed yet started to hurt a bit she was not one to start complaining...the fact was that she did not care, she just wanted to make her way back to him as quickly as possible to be able to be held into Lloyd's embrace again just that simple thought gave her the strength to quicken her pace.

Lloyd on the other hand was cursing himself, for his body refused to heal itself quicker, he was still too weak to teleport or fly and it had been almost a week, He wanted desperately to see his Wink again, to gaze at those blue eyes, to taste those lips, to hold her small form within his arms to hold her close to his body never wanting to let her go. So deep in thought Lloyd didn't sense Cyan as he sat in front of the Wingly.

"Still daydreaming I see..." Cyan smiled.

Lloyd hearing the man's voice awoke from his thoughts and glared at the man, "What is it?" Lloyd murmured, looking out the window.

"Let's take a walk...you need to get out of this room." Nodding Lloyd grimaced as he slowly stood rubbing at his left shoulder. Cyan walked next to him to make sure that he would not collapse from exhaustion.

They walked to the docks stopping every few minutes, so that Lloyd could rest for a few moments, not a word was said during the walk leaning against a pillar Lloyd watched the water on the horizon Cyan watched his every move contemplating how to ask the silver haired man the question that was burning in his brain.

"What do you want to ask me?" Lloyd asked without even glancing at the doctor.

Astonished Cyan took a step forward, "How did you know I wanted to ask you something?" he asked curiously.

"I am not in the mood for a debate, just ask me already." Lloyd answered not a single trace of caring could be heard in his voice.

"Very well...Who is Wink?" Cyan asked and lifted a brow when Lloyd suddenly turned his head toward the doctor and glared at him. "You keep mentioning her name when you sleep...who is she?"

Lloyd just turned his head towards the birds diving for fish near the docks not saying a word.

Cyan sighed, if Lloyd was not willing to tell him then he would not force it out of the man, he just waited patiently until Lloyd would decide to return to the clinic.

Furni

"Yes Sister Wink I'm afraid that he was badly injured and so we left him in Fueno within the care of a doctor Cyan, he was still unconscious when we left, I'm afraid I know no more than what I've just told you...We will also be sailing to Fueno within the hour if you would like to join us?"

"Oh yes, please if it is not too much trouble?"

"That it isn't...it would be our pleasure to have you and your escort on board." The Commodore bowed his head and kissed the woman's hand, "Now I'm afraid I must be leaving to prepare the ship, Kayla my second mate will be waiting for you on the docks when you are ready." Placing his hat on his head the Commodore turned to leave.

Wink took a deep breath, hoping that when they would arrive in Fueno that Lloyd would still be there.

Fueno

The winds were in their favor as it only took them two days to get to Fueno. Wink hurriedly made her way to the clinic, her escort made of six knights followed hurriedly trying to catch up to her. Entering the clinic she asked the nurse at the closest bed if she could speak with a doctor named Cyan. The nurse smiled and told her to wait while she went to fetch the man.

"Cyan..." the nurse made her way to him.

"What is it Kaya?" he asked as he changed the bandages on one of his patients.

"There is a woman here to see you, she's very frantic." The nurse replied taking over what Cyan was doing.

Cyan quickly made his way downstairs not wanting to keep the 'frantic' woman waiting. "I'm Cyan how can I help you miss..."

"Wink...Please I heard that you had a man with silver hair in your care please tell me he is still here."

"Ahhh so you're Wink...Yes Lloyd is still in my care..." Cyan smiled as he saw the relief on her face as he said Lloyd's name. "I believe he went for a walk on the beaches of Lidiera, I told him that if he did not return at a certain time that I would send someone for him, he may have regained a bit of his strength but he is not completely healed yet."

"Lidiera? Oh thank you thank you so much..." Wink shook the man's hand excitedly and left for the beach, her escort having a hard time catching up.

Lloyd sat on the sand a knee bent to his chest his right arm leaning on it, his chin rested on his arm watching the waves as they came to shore, closing his eyes he listened to the soothing sound of the water and felt the wind in his hair.

'Lloyd...' the wind seemed to whisper. 'Lloyd...' he heard again, opening his eyes Lloyd frowned and lifted his head towards the shore, "Lloyd..." he heard again, turning he gasped as he saw Wink running to him.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked himself, Wink smiled as she knelt at his side.

Caressing his cheeks with her hands Wink whispered, "If you are dreaming then it is a good dream..." and leaned down capturing his lips with hers, Lloyd grasped her hands and deepened the kiss pulling on her arms so that she now sat on his lap.

Breaking the kiss for air Lloyd asked gazing at her eyes, "How did you find me"  
He gasped running his fingers through the loose hair that framed her face.

Wink smiled and kissed him again, "Commodore Puler sent me a message that they had found a silver haired man...you whispered my name..." Wink now had tears in her eyes.

Lloyd pulled her to him crushing her body to his in a hug burying his head in her neck, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, Wink whispered. "Please don't leave me again, I couldn't bare the thought of losing you again, it nearly destroyed me when I thought you dead..." she whimpered.

"Never...never again." Was his answer as he lifted his head, "Shed no more tears, I'm here..." he whispered and kissed her passionately. Sensing men approaching Lloyd caressed Wink's cheek "As much as I would love to continue I'm afraid that we have company..." he said Wink groaned and leaned her head on his chest Lloyd chuckled and carefully stood bringing Wink up with him.

"Sister Wink, you shouldn't just run off like that." One of the knights scolded eyeing the man that she held tightly in an embrace.

"I apologize, it won't happen again..." Looking up to Lloyd who seemed very tired, she asked, "Perhaps we should return to Fueno." Lloyd looked down at her crystal blue eyes and nodded, wrapping her right arm around his left one Wink led Lloyd back to the cavern toward Fueno.

That night Lloyd and Wink actually slept well for once, Wink was laying by his side her arm across his chest, her escort was downstairs she didn't care what people would say if they knew that she was at this very moment sharing a bed with a man that was not her husband, that it was unheard of as a Sacred Sister of Mille Seseau to behave in such a way she was just happy that he was alive.

The next morning Lloyd woke to find a weight on his chest slowly opening his eyes he smiled as Wink caressed his chest in sleep mumbling nonsense, as he moved a bit to get more comfortable Wink's arms constricted around his waist fearing that the warmth she craved would go away. 'My she's become possessive...' Lloyd mused running a hand through her unbound hair.

Hearing a commotion downstairs Lloyd frowned and glanced towards the stairs,  
'What's with all the noise?'

Gently unwrapping her arms from his waist, Lloyd got up and covered Wink with the blanket, and smiled when Wink started mumbling. Leaning down and softly kissing her lips she became quiet. Taking another moment to watch her sleep, Lloyd then turned and slowly made his way downstairs.

Apparently one of the knights of Wink's escort remembered where he had seen the silver haired man before... "He was the one who kidnapped Queen Theresa, I can't believe I didn't recognized him."

"Will you be quiet and calm down, I have other patients here who need their rest, and Lloyd has not done anything wrong since he's stayed here...and as for your queen if I remember well she was returned to the palace unharmed." Cyan tried to defend Lloyd.

"Is there a reason why everyone is so loud?" Lloyd asked massaging a headache with his left hand.

"YOU...will pay for your crime..." One of the knights lunged forward, Lloyd simply moved and tripped the man.

"ENOUGH, all of you get the hell out of my clinic, I will not have you harm my patients with your stupidity, and you..." he pointed to Lloyd, "Get back to bed, I don't want to see you come down those steps for the next two hours." Cyan growled.

Lloyd smirked and walked up the steps, to rejoin his lady Wink within the comforts of the warm comfortable bed. While the knights all grumbled as they were sent outside. The one who lunged at the Wingly turned to the doctor "If he does any harm to Sister Wink, you will also be held responsible." He hissed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever get out..." Cyan continued.

Suddenly feeling a bit tired Lloyd lifted the blanket and nudged Wink on her side, laying beside her and not wanting her to wake up yet Lloyd carefully pulled her to him, and within a few moments nodded off.

After a few hours had passed Lloyd woke up to a pair of the most beautiful blue eyes starring at him. "Good morning..." Wink smiled as she still lay beside the golden-eyed man before her. "Sleep well?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, until I was rudely awakened by your escort who wouldn't keep quiet this morning, apparently they recognized me as the queen's captor." He chuckled. "Amazingly Cyan put them in their place..." Lloyd caressed her cheek.

Wink frowned. "I'll have to have a long talk with my..." Lloyd leaned his head up and kissed her molding his lips to hers, making her silent. And of course that special little moment had to be interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat signaling that they were being watched.

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Cyan grinned as the two looked up at him, Wink turned away blushing profusely while Lloyd just glared at the man.

"Is there something you wanted?" Lloyd asked as he slowly sat up.

"No not really just came to tell you that whenever you feel ready you're free to go, you're as healthy as you'll ever be just give yourself time to rest and don't do anything too strenuous for the next few weeks..."

A few hours later, Lloyd and Wink were walking through the cavern for a little stroll on the beach away from her knighthood Wink had ordered them to stay within the city. Lloyd actually smiled as he watched her lift up her dress to her knees giggling as she walked on the shore and splashed water on the sand. The sky quickly turned gray as they could hear thunder above the clouds, looking up to the Wingly, Wink smiled as Lloyd motioned her to him. Holding out his hand Wink grasped it and let her golden-eyed warrior lead her to shelter as the rain suddenly started to pour down.

Now soak and wet Wink laughed as Lloyd pulled her in a small cave, "You're shivering..." he grumbled as he held her to him.

"So keep me warm..." she laughed.

Lloyd smirked and lifted her head up with his index finger and kissed her passionately breaking the kiss for air, "Starting to warm up yet?" he chuckled. Wink was blushing as her hand floated to her lips, Lloyd smiled and looked around the cave gathering a few pieces of driftwood that was dry he put them all in a pile stepping back a few feet, Lloyd then gathered a bit of energy to form a small ball of fire in his palm sending it to rest on the driftwood which quickly went ablaze. Holding out his hand to Wink, Lloyd pulled her to him and sat down on the sandy ground, leaning his back against the cave wall, Wink sat between his legs caressing Lloyd's arms as he held her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Will you return to Deningrad with me?" Wink asked softly.

"I told you that I would never leave you again didn't I?" Lloyd answered quietly as he rested his chin on her shoulder and stared at the fire.

"What will happen when we return to Deningrad?" Wink turned to looked at him.

Lloyd only shrugged, "If the people don't like it they'll have to face me..."

"You're supposed to get along with the people...and you're not supposed to do anything to strenuous, Cyan's orders remember?" Wink scolded.

Lloyd chuckled. "You actually want me to behave, that is so unlike me."

Wink smiled and kissed the side of his mouth. "At least until they get used to you." She yawned.

"Oh I suppose..." Lloyd sighed as he held her closer to his body.

Glancing outside Lloyd saw that the rain wouldn't let up anytime soon, and so made himself comfortable. Lloyd smiled as Wink was fast asleep.

When Wink woke up, she found herself leaning within Lloyd's embrace, she smiled as she watched him sleep brushing away a few hairs from his eyes, and caressing his cheek, "Enjoying yourself my Wink?" he smiled, he had been watching her through lidded eyes.

Wink yelped, then poked him in the ribs, "You scared me...I thought you were sleeping..."

Lloyd chuckled. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you...next time I won't say a word..." Lloyd kissed her cheek, then nuzzled her neck. Wink closed her eyes and moaned softly. Lloyd slowly caressed her arm, then held his breath.

"Sister Wink..."

Wink's eyes snapped open, while Lloyd groaned. "Don't they have anything better to do?" he whined.

Wink smiled, "Well you are supposed to be dangerous after all..." she mocked.

Lloyd smirked and tickled her sides. "Sister Wink..." her knighthood arrived in a panic. "Are you all right...what has this brute done to you, are you injured?"

Wink rolled her eyes, "I am fine...I thank you for your concern but it is unnecessary...Mr.Lloyd would never harm me..." she smiled sweetly.

"Whatever you may think, my lady we do not trust him..." one of the men growled. "We also came to tell you that the Queen Fury is to set sail within the hour."

Wink nodded and slowly stood, turning to Lloyd she smiled as he stood as well, her knighthood waited outside, when Wink was about to set foot outside the cave, Lloyd pulled her back in and gently pushed her against the cavern wall, planting a heated kiss on her lips, when the kiss was broken Wink was blushing furiously, Lloyd smiled as he pulled her behind him to exit the cave.  
After thanking and saying goodbye to Cyan...Wink and Lloyd boarded the Queen Fury and set sail towards Fletz. Looking out towards the ocean Lloyd was deep in thought, sensing his lady near Lloyd smiled and turned his head, seeing her shiver he pulled her in front of him and wrapped his arms around her. They enjoyed the view without saying a word, just being content in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

After docking in Donau, Lloyd, Wink and her knighthood had made their way to Fletz. Wink and Lloyd were now walking down the street, Wink had her left arm wrapped around his right, watching the people walk by they seemed to all stare at her, they'd never seen a Sacred Sister act this way. Wink seemed a bit shy under their stares. Lloyd on the other hand just glared at everyone who looked at them.

Walking on the bridge Wink smiled as she noticed a few scared people walk away from them. "Would there be a reason why everyone who seem to cross our path look extremely frightened...dear sweet Lloyd?" Wink giggled.

"Sweet...I most certainly am not sweet..." Lloyd growled.

Wink laughed, while Lloyd glared, caressing his left cheek Wink leaned his head down and kissed him lightly, Lloyd smirked and deepened the kiss. "Well you taste sweet to me..." she smiled.

As they talked they were totally unaware of the shadow lingering in the alley nearby watching their every move.

As it started to get dark Lloyd led Wink over to the twin castle, princess Lisa had insisted that they spend the night as her guests. There wasn't a lot of conversation at diner, Lloyd had hardly said a word he had this strange feeling that something bad would happen.

Leading Wink to her room, Lloyd inspected the room with a curious eye, Wink looked at him as a small smile graced her lips. Lloyd found himself surprised when he turned around, then smiled wickedly. Wink held her hands and looked at the bed she seemed extremely shy and nervous at the moment.

Slowly walking over to her, Lloyd ran his right hand in her hair then caressed her cheek. Tilting her head up with his hands, Lloyd lightly grazed her lips then slowly ran his tongue on her bottom lip, waiting for permission to enter, as she opened her mouth Lloyd massaged her tongue with his, kissing her with as much passion as he could give he gently pushed her against the door. Wrapping her arms around his waist Wink hugged him close to her body running her hands up and down his back.

Lloyd chuckled as he broke the kiss for a breath, Wink was blushing madly. Trailing kisses down her cheek to her neck, Wink moaned as she ran her hands through Lloyd's silver hair. The Wingly nipped at her earlobe, Wink giggled. Lloyd leaned back and quirked an eyebrow. "That tickles..." Wink smiled as she licked her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Lloyd smirked and picked her up, without breaking eye contact he carried her to the bed, sensing how nervous she was as he lay down on the bed with her, Lloyd leaned back and held her close to his body caressing her side. "Sleep..." he told her.

"But aren't we..." Wink looked up.

Lloyd silenced her with a passionate kiss, "Sleep..." he repeated. Wink smiled as she closed her eyes and held Lloyd tightly.

Lloyd watched as she slept, caressing her back he leaned down and inhaled her sweet honeyed scent, no matter how much he wanted her, he would never force himself on her.

Feeling a presence outside the balcony doors, Lloyd frowned as he stared at the doors and held Wink closer. Whoever was out there wasn't much of a threat considering the amount of power he had, but he was still a bit weak from fighting with Melbu Frahma, Dart and the others. If the intruder decided to become hostile, Lloyd would easily be able to defeat them but his energy would be drained very quickly. Although he hated to admit it he definitely was not ready for battle, suddenly feeling that the presence was gone Lloyd opened his senses and closed his eyes, still holding on to Wink protectively. Lloyd fell asleep.

The next morning Wink woke up alone in her bed, looking up she saw Lloyd standing outside on the balcony looking out to the streets below. "Lloyd"  
She called out, hearing her Lloyd quickly turned, seeing the cold look on his face, Wink gasped. "What's wrong?" she asked as she got out of bed.

"We had a visitor last night..." he answered.

"Visitor?"

"I don't know who or what but it was threatening..." he growled.

"Oh my..." she rasped as she bit her bottom lip, and ran her hands in her hair, tying it in a ponytail. "What do we do?"

"First you calm down..." Lloyd chuckled as he slowly made his way to her, "I will not let anyone harm you...ever!" Grasping her hands in his, Lloyd pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.

"But what about your injuries...Lloyd I don't want to see you hurt..." Wink looked deeply in his eyes.

"Don't worry..." Lloyd leaned down and captured her lips. And then that special little moment was yet again interrupted, by a knock on the door. Lloyd rolled his eyes and sighed, Wink chuckled and leaned her head on his chest. Wink reluctantly left Lloyd's embrace and answered the door.

"Yes?" she asked the servant.

"Princess Lisa asked that you two join her for breakfast..." the servant smiled.

"Yes of course...may we have a moment?" Wink asked, the servant nodded his head seeing the small gesture Wink closed the door then turned to Lloyd who smirked.

"Only a moment?" he chuckled.

Wink took a few steps and ran her hands across his chest, and smiled when Lloyd kissed her temple, then nuzzled her neck Lloyd grinned as he tickled her sides and made her laugh, he definitely liked hearing her laugh. Hearing a gentle knock at the door, Wink smiled, "I think he's getting impatient..."

Lloyd smirked and kissed her passionately, his hands caressing her cheeks, Wink gripped his biceps and ran her slim fingers on the smooth tanned skin, and then there was that annoying knock again. "Remind me to break the boy's hands..." Lloyd glared at the door.

"You sir are supposed to behave..." Wink teased.

Lloyd huffed, "Oh alright..." he drawled then added with a smirk, "I'll only break a finger..." Opening the door Lloyd glared at the servant, who stepped back out of fright and quickly made his way down the hall, Lloyd smiled at the sight then turned to Wink who looked at him hands on her hips, her head tilted to the left. "I never laid a hand on him..."

During breakfast with Princess Lisa, Lloyd still didn't talk much, she had informed them that her sister Princess Emille was now betrothed to King Albert. She was extremely happy for Emille and very excited as they were to wed in a week.

After saying their goodbyes Wink and her golden-eyed warrior made their way back to Deningrad.

All the guards were looking at the silver haired Wingly pure hatred in their eyes, as the Queen embraced Wink, she then looked to Lloyd who slowly bowed his head out of respect. "Well now Mr.Lloyd I expect that you are now a changed man?"

"I am..." he answered bluntly.

Queen Theresa approached Lloyd and gave him a cold stare...leaning up to the man's ear she whispered, "I expect that you treat Wink with as much care and respect that you give yourself...if not no matter how strong and powerful you are...if you harm her in any way, you will pay dearly...do you understand?"

"Of course your highness..." Lloyd smirked at her boldness in threatening the Wingly.

Feeling tired after they had arrived at the palace, Lloyd had led Wink to her room, and glared at the servants that gave her an odd look. Which in turn had made them quickly run off. Wink stared at her bed then at the balcony. Lloyd was leaning against the doorframe looking outside, Wink slowly made her way to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "A penny for your thoughts..." she smiled.

Lloyd looked down and kissed her forehead, "That would be one..." he smirked, then turned to her and kissed her cheek, "...and another..." then kissed her lips "...and another..." Wink moaned as she opened her mouth to let his tongue wander, Lloyd pulled her body to his nearly crushing it within his embrace. Wink wrapped her arms around his waist clawing at his shirt, lifting it a bit Wink's nimble fingers caressed Lloyd's warm skin. Tugging at the top of her dress Lloyd popped a few buttons and pulled down the fabric to reveal her shoulder. Kissing the ivory skin, Lloyd gently lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed, settling atop her Lloyd gazed at her eyes and flushed cheeks and chuckled as she panted. Resting his forehead on hers Wink smiled as she caressed his cheeks and ran her hands in his hair, Lloyd could feel her hot breath travel down his neck. Lloyd then smiled wickedly. "What would the people think if they knew how their Lady, sweet Sister Wink...was so passionate, with this lowly Wingly?"

Wink gasped as Lloyd gently nipped at her throat, then smiled. "I think they'd have a hard time knowing if we kept quiet and if those doors were closed and locked." She moaned as Lloyd grasped her hips and caressed her sides. This was the first time the two of them had ever felt this way it was exhilarating, breathing heavily the two were enjoying a very heated kiss, that is until there was a knock at the door. "Why does that keep happening?" she asked as she glared at the door.

Lloyd growled at the little annoyance, then laughed at Wink's expression. "My dear Wink you're not one for patience are you?"

Wink smirked. "And neither are you...you did just growl at the door, did you not?"

Lloyd leaned down and kissed her rather possessively, again the knock at the door. "They're beginning to try my patience..." Lloyd breathed and rolled bringing Wink with him kissing him one last time Wink quickly buttoned her top and made her way to the door. Apparently the other sister's had heard of her arrival and wanted to greet her, when she arrived back into her room, Lloyd was sleeping soundly on her bed. Softly kissing his lips Wink lay down beside him and covered them with a blanket and fell asleep.

A few days later Lloyd became quite annoyed with the hateful stares everyone gave him, so he had returned to Evergreen forest, with his Wink of course he figured she needed a break from all the gossip everyone in the castle was saying. Lloyd knew of a place which they could be alone at least for a little while...Leading her through the vast forest, a little annoyed that they were both covered in mud because it had rained heavily earlier, Wink didn't really care she was with Lloyd, she was happy the moment her eyes saw what was ahead, Wink gasped at the sight it was a beautiful waterfall.

Resting for a bit Wink sat on a log and enjoyed the scenery, since Lloyd was now covered in mud, he stripped off his shirt, and headed for the falls, getting under the frigid waters, Lloyd cleaned himself off. Seeing Wink staring at him on the shore Lloyd smiled wickedly and dived in the water swimming up to the log she was sitting on, Wink smiled and leaned down kissing him sweetly. Sitting up Wink began to undress, clad only in her undergarments Wink dipped her legs in the water, Lloyd gently pulled her to him holding her in his arms Lloyd kissed her deeply and caressed her body then kissed down her neck, running her hands through his hair Wink gasped as Lloyd bit down gently above her left breast. Holding him tightly Wink then wrapped her legs around his waist she could feel how much he wanted her at that moment, Lloyd tugged at the strings holding her corset closed, Wink ran her nails down his back. Feeling the fabric as it loosened beneath his fingers, Lloyd then ran his hand to her lower back and lifted the cloth caressing her old wound, as he kissed her mouth passionately, while Wink squirmed and moaned.

Feeling a presence by the shore, Lloyd released her lips, but not her body. Practically crushing her body to his Lloyd was not going to let anyone see his woman in the flesh, that privilege was reserved for him only. Slowly standing in the waist deep water still holding Wink rather possessively he turned to the intruder and glared...

"Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever seen such a sight, a Wingly seducing a Sacred Sister...my Lloyd you have changed quite a bit..." Dart chuckled while Shana hid behind him.

"And you interrupted us why?" Lloyd drawled as he scowled at the warrior.

"No reason, Shana said she had heard a noise...so how long has um this been going on?" Dart asked amused.

Lloyd sighed and turned his back to the shore looking at Wink who was blushing madly. "I take it that idiot just ruined the mood?" he mused.

"Oh most definitely, but I'd be happy to continue this later in a more private environment..." she whispered as she rubbed herself against his chest. Lloyd seemed to be purring as she caressed his chest and kissed below his throat grazing the flesh with her teeth.

Cursing himself as he tried to regain control, Wink smiled. "The things you do to me woman..." He growled.

"Why is it we always seem to get interrupted?" Wink mused, then giggled. "Well I guess it's a good thing the water's cold..."

Lloyd smirked, "Cover yourself..." he ordered, "I'll deal with you later..." Wink smiled and quickly tied off her corset and made sure that she wasn't exposing anything she didn't want the whole world to see, especially Dart and his friends. And followed behind Lloyd as he led her to the shore, "Do you mind?" Lloyd hissed. Taking the hint Dart turned and gently pushed Shana a few feet out of their view so that they could get dressed. Wink scowled at her dress which was quickly getting wet as her still wet undergarments soaked through the fabric. Lloyd grinned and held her close as a burst of warm wind appeared, surrounding them quickly drying them off. A hand caressing the nape of his neck, Wink looked at him with lust filled eyes, Lloyd brushed a few stray hairs from her face, and smirked. "Don't start something you don't intend to finish little bird." Wink smiled seductively and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Looking to Wink, Dart smiled, "Never thought you'd be able to find anything resembling a heart in him..." he chuckled as Shana hugged his left arm.

Lloyd crossed his arms, "Would you like to see your heart...I can rip it out of your chest if you like..."

"Eh...no thanks..." Dart grinned.

"What exactly brought you two here...in Deningrad I mean..." Wink asked turning into Sacred Sister mode, the blush still stained her cheeks.

"Oh we came to visit Meru...then we were headed for Bale to attend Albert's wedding..." Dart chuckled. "Are you two attending the nuptials?"

"Yes of course Queen Theresa asked that I attend in her stead."

"Well then perhaps we will see you at the palace..." Shana smiled, as she noticed Wink shyly glance at Lloyd. "Come on Dart...let's go see Meru...Well it was nice to see you again Sister Wink...um Lloyd..." Smiling Dart led Shana to the Wingly forest.

A few days later as they walked through the Evergreen forest on their way to Bale for the wedding, Wink's knighthood whined and cursed at Lloyd's presence, Lloyd though didn't particularly pay attention to the six muttering fools, he had his sights on his blue eyed lady that walked beside him. He so desperately wanted to teleport out of there and leave the mumbling idiots to search the forest while they were nice and cozy somewhere where they could have some time to themselves. All of a sudden he sensed a familiar presence from above, lifting his head Lloyd's eyes went wide, before he could react a flash of light blinded him as well as the others after that a burst of power crashed into Lloyd before it nearly crushed him to death, Lloyd was barely able to erect a light shield to protect himself as well as Wink. After that Lloyd's strength drained and he fell to his knees. Taking a few moments to recover, Lloyd slowly stood and grimaced as he had a hard time breathing and he could feel pain in his chest and arms, totally dazed Lloyd looked around, Wink's knighthood were scattered everywhere, groaning out in pain as well. Lloyd suddenly realized that Wink was nowhere in sight.

"What was that...Sister Wink?" One of the knights looked around. "Where...You...where is Sister Wink..." he yelled, not realizing that he was screaming at a now furious Wingly.

Closing his eyes, Lloyd concentrated on trying to stand, ignoring the insults of the knighthood. "Quiet you fools..." he seethed. 'You will pay for taking her...' he growled within, spotting a few thugs slowly making their way towards the pissed off Wingly, Lloyd stood tall and glared at the small group.

"Our boss said that if you want the woman alive, that you must go to the Underwater caves, in Lidiera."

"Really, and what does your boss want with me?" Lloyd asked crossing his arms.

The shortest of the group shrugged, "Didn't say..."

Lloyd smirked and lifted his palm a golden ball of light started to form, "What are you doing?" the eldest of the group asked in a panic.

"Your boss sent his message...think of this as my reply..." he growled and launched the golden orb towards the trio. Killing them instantly, leaving the totally dazed knighthood in the forest the wingly walked out of the Evergreen Forest, Lloyd made his way to Furni, hoping that the Queen Fury had docked there.

Breathing a sigh of relief as he saw the tall ship, Lloyd spotted Commodore Puler and made his way towards the man, "Well now this would be a surprise, Mr. Lloyd how are you doing sir?"

"Fine...where are you headed?"

"We're delivering supplies at Donau...why?"

"I need to go to Fueno...It's important I get there as soon as possible..."

Puler looked at Lloyd curiously, he could see a small amount of fear in his eyes, "Something bad happened...I can tell by the look in your eyes...what?"

Lloyd sighed and looked to the horizon before him, "Wink was taken...that's where she's being held..."

The Commodore's eyes went wide, "Kayla..." he barked.

"Sir?"

"How long until we set sail?"

"About half an hour sir..."

"Hurry...we stop at Fueno, before delivering the supplies..."

Looking to Lloyd again, Puler asked. "How did this happen?"

It didn't take long for Lloyd to explain.

"Do you need help?"

Lloyd smirked, "No if I save my strength, I'll be able to defeat my enemy and save Wink..."

"How do you know that?"

"I know for a fact that the kidnapper's powers are no match with mine..."

"Yet the kidnapper was able to take Sister Wink from you."

Lloyd glared at the deck, "And she'll pay dearly for it..."

The Commodore nodded and headed to his post, "Full sails..." he barked at the crew. Lloyd made his way to the cabins below and lied down in one of the spare bunks, Lloyd closed his eyes and dreamt on how he would make Lenus suffer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

A few hours later Kayla silently made her way to the sleeping Wingly, the moment her arm reached out to gently shake him awake, Lloyd's hand grabbed her arm and pulled her close, Kayla gasped as she stared at Lloyd's golden eyes filled with hate. "What?" Lloyd seethed through clenched teeth.

"W-we've just arrived in Fueno..." Kayla informed the silver haired warrior. Releasing her from his grip, Lloyd quickly stood and made his way to the deck. As the Queen Fury was not docked yet, Lloyd made his way to the port side and jumped on the dock making his way up the street.

Seeing this Puler smiled at the golden-eyed warrior. 'He truly does love her...' he thought to himself.

Checking his armor, and making sure that he had at least a few potions Lloyd made his way to the undersea cavern.

Ignoring the petty little creatures that dared attack him Lloyd simply cut them down or pushed them away, silently making his way within the cave Lloyd walked down the spiral staircase and looked around in the next room. Not seeing Wink in the vicinity, Lloyd growled. Casually walking within the cave Lloyd smirked as he sensed the 'boss' behind him.

"My dear Lloyd, you look very well toned as usual..." he heard, Lloyd turned to find the Wingly leaning by a rock in a very seductive pose.

"Lenus...how...have...you...been..." Lloyd asked looking bored.

"Oh I'm doing well, that is until I found out that you were living with that little sweet bitch of a human..." she glared.

Lloyd laughed, "Well too bad Dart and the others didn't do to much of a good job in killing you off, when you fought them...then you wouldn't be stuck in this mess..." Lloyd chuckled.

"Mess?" Lenus looked appalled

Lloyd was growing tired of this little waste of time. "Enough with the chatter...where is she..."

Lenus smirked and snapped her fingers, four of her men came out of the back of the cave dragging an unconscious, tied up and bruised Wink throwing her to the floor at Lenus' feet.

Lloyd glared at Lenus, his eyes blazing with rage. Lenus grinned as she took out her blades and pointed one at Wink's chest, "I'll give you a choice my dear Lloyd, stay with me and she lives..." Lenus looked up watching Lloyd's every move and frowned as he stepped forward "...you move from that spot and I'll have my men rape and kill her." Lloyd froze and watched as Lenus' men approached Wink.

"You dare lay a hand on my woman...and you will be joining your boss, as I rip the limbs from her rotting corpse." Lloyd barked.

Lenus stepped forward and laid a hand on Lloyd's chest, leaning up she gazed in his eyes, "Say you'll be mine again...I understand that you thought I was dead, I'll forgive you..." she smiled, and was about to kiss Lloyd.

Lloyd tilted his head back and smirked. "Only on one condition..."

"What would that be?" Lenus smiled as Lloyd caressed her cheek with his hands, and leaned down to her ear.

Lloyd's smile quickly turned into a glare, "That you die..." he whispered.

"What..." Lenus looked at him in disbelief as she grasped his arms.

"I was never yours to begin with..." he seethed as he fisted her hair keeping a firm grip on her head. Lenus clawed at his arms. "And now you do something stupid as to kidnap and harm my woman...for that you'll pay dearly..."

Lenus looked to her men who looked on petrified, if that man could harm their boss what would he do to them. "Ki-ll...her..." Lenus ordered, not wanting to disappoint their boss the men took out their knives and approached the unconscious Sacred Sister.

Lloyd punched Lenus in the head, and took out his Dragon buster stabbing Lenus in the chest, Lloyd fazed out of sight and appeared behind the men about to kill Wink, easily and quickly killing them off Lloyd leaned down and cut the ropes tied around Wink, carefully lifting her in his arms, Lloyd assessed her injuries she wasn't too badly hurt, just a few cuts and bruises. Standing with his Wink in his arms, Lloyd slowly walked to the cave entrance, "Lloyd...no wait..." he heard, turning Lloyd looked at Lenus who clutched at her wound and tried to stand. "Ho-w could you...I thought you loved me..." she growled.

"I never said that, you assumed I did..." Lloyd answered.

"You bastard...when I regain my strength I'll hunt you down and kill the wench slowly..." hearing those words, Lloyd leaned down cradling Wink to his chest and gathering a fairly decent amount of energy, Lloyd sent the golden orb towards Lenus, erecting a shield to surround himself as well as Wink. Lloyd held her tightly as he watched Lenus fall to the ground, too weak to gather enough strength to shield herself the orb hit her straight in the chest killing her. Picking up Wink again Lloyd left the cave.

Making his way towards Lidiera Lloyd found himself surrounded by the moonlight and a nice warm gentle breeze. Taking a deep breath Lloyd, glanced down at the treasure cuddled up in his arms, moaning softly. Wink started to wake up. As her eyes fluttered open Wink looked around and squirmed in Lloyd's grasp, settling down on the sand. Lloyd held her close to him "Are you all right?" he asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Wink smiled, "You came to rescue me?" she whispered.

"But of course, you expect I let you get hurt...I am your own personal warrior am I not?" he chuckled as he held her tightly in his arms.

Wink leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck, after a few moments Wink leaned back and kissed his lips then smiled, "I though you'd get annoyed with me since I always seem to get in trouble, and you always go out of your way to save me." she whispered, Lloyd smiled and kissed her deeply. Laying her down on the sand Lloyd caressed her arms and sides.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, little bird..." Lloyd answered as he settled on top of her and kissed her passionately. Wink smiled when she arched her back and brushed up against Lloyd. Lloyd moaned in her mouth as he tugged at the top of her dress, sucking at her neck. They were so caught up in their passionate embrace that they failed to notice the rain as it poured down on them, cooling their heated flesh.

"Lloyd..." Wink moaned. Lloyd looked up and gazed in her eyes, "Make love to me..." she whispered.

Leaning up Lloyd softly kissed her lips and caressed her cheek, "Are you sure about this?" Lloyd asked hiding the fact that he wanted her so much, but he didn't want to push her.

Smiling Wink nodded, "Yes I'm sure...I love you..." and kissed him deeply. As her hands tugged at his shirt. Lloyd seemed to be purring as she caressed his chest and kissed his neck.

Taking his time, Lloyd rolled and let Wink straddle his lap, as they kissed and caressed each other Lloyd slowly took off Wink's top and kissed her soft ivory skin. Wink shivered as she felt Lloyd's hot breath on her chest, mixed with the coldness of the rain as it cooled her skin. Lloyd actually saw Wink smile as he slowly made love to her in the rain on the deserted beach.

The next day Wink slowly woke up to a pair of golden eyes staring at her lovingly, caressing her cheek, Wink smiled, "Good-morning..."

Lloyd chuckled "Good-morning little bird...sleep well?"

Wink closed her eyes and snuggled up to her Wingly's bare chest, "Mhmmm..." After a few more moments Wink enjoyed Lloyd's attentions towards her. Finally wide-awake and a bit underdressed Wink giggled as she dragged Lloyd in the water clad only in her undergarments. Splashing water on her, Wink turned and laughed as she launched herself on the Wingly catching her in his strong arms Lloyd leaned back and dunked them in the water. When they resurfaced Lloyd kissed her passionately, Lloyd chuckled as Wink's face turned beat red.

"Why is it every time I kiss you your face turns red." Wink smiled and shrugged.

"You're the only man to ever make me feel this way, and if anyone knew of what we did last night...oh my..."

Lloyd silenced her with a kiss, "Well if you must absolutely attend that royal wedding we should leave now..."

Wink looked at him horrified, "Oh...I forgot the wedding..."

Lloyd laughed as he led her out of the water. "Well you did have a reason...you were being kidnapped at the time..." getting dressed, Lloyd and Wink took their time as they walked through the streets of Fueno.

Finally in Bale, Lloyd looked extremely bored as he stood at the entrance of the castle, staring out at the blue sky, "Didn't think you'd attend Albert's wedding Lloyd...what happened?"

Lloyd ignored Hashel's question and starred at Meru as she dragged Guaraha behind her to congratulate the King and the new Queen of Bale, Dart held Shana by the waist as they spoke with Albert and Miranda.

Lloyd smirked as he sensed a certain someone creeping up behind him, Wink leaned her body against Lloyd's back and closed her eyes. "Tired little bird?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder.

Wink nodded her head, while Lloyd turned and held her possessively looking at the crowd who were mostly paying attention to the royals, Lloyd smirked as he teleported them to their room.

Furni six months later

Queen Theresa nearly had to order Wink to take a vacation she looked extremely exhausted, Lloyd had dragged her to Furni, since the mayor had taken his daughter with him on a trip to Rouge, he had offered that they stay at his home. Which of course they had accepted.

That night

Lloyd spotted her up on the roof gazing at the stars, smirking he slowly made his way to her "Is there something you want?" Lloyd asked placing a kiss on her shoulder.

Wink smiled, "Your arms around me..." she whispered.

Lloyd wrapped his arms around her lithe frame bringing her close, kissing her neck...Lloyd grinned knowing were this was going. "Anything else?"

Wink tilted her head back "Your lips on mine..." she looked at him sweetly, turning her around Lloyd kissed her passionately until she moaned and gasped for air. Lloyd leaned his head down, feeling her breath on his lips.

"Anything else, Love?"

Wink opened her eyes a mischievous glint mirrored in them as well as a grin plastered her face, "You inside of me." She whispered. Lloyd smirked and lifted her off her feet carrying her downstairs to their room. Gently putting her down Wink scurried away from him onto the balcony of the little house and grinned as she watched him slowly approach, taking off his shirt Lloyd let it drop to the floor, Wink bit her lip and quickly looked away, Lloyd came up behind her and inhaled her sweet honeyed scent gently caressing her back, with his right hand as he moved her hair over her shoulder with his left, wrapping his left arm around her waist Lloyd pulled her tightly against his body while his right arm wrapped around her chest tilting her head back Lloyd sucked at her throat and pulled down the strap of her dress above her right shoulder, "Lloyd..." she moaned, as she felt the mix of his hot breath and the cold night air, making her whole body shiver. Tilting her head to the right Lloyd kissed her demandingly as he gently picked her up and carried her to their bed, laying her down Lloyd carefully pulled the dress above her head then stripped himself of his clothing then trapped her beneath him. He just stared at her for a moment then held his breath as he looked at the door.

Confused Wink looked within his direction, "What is it?" she asked as she gently caressed his right cheek with the back of her hand, tilting his head towards hers.

Lloyd smirked, "Just waiting for that blasted knock at the door that keeps interrupting us..." Wink smiled and lifted her head glancing at the door for a few moments, Lloyd gazed at her eyes that seemed so innocent. Gently Lloyd pushed her back on the bed and leaned down as he marveled at the goddess before him and kissed the delicate skin on her stomach. Lloyd gasped as he sensed something growing within her. "Wink?" He murmured as he looked up.

"Yes?" Wink quirked an eyebrow and smiled.

"How long?"

"Twelve weeks..." she answered, the moment those two words were said Lloyd leaned up and kissed her passionately, then rolled bringing her with him.

"And you were planning on telling me when?" he asked as he watched her straddle his chest.

"Tonight...surprised?" Wink purred as she dipped her head and kissed his well-toned chest, settling atop him Wink moaned out softly as she moved him within her. Grasping her hips Lloyd grunted as he rolled and moved a bit faster.

"Very..." he breathed down her neck as Wink moaned out loudly.

"Does that...mean yo...ur happy then...ah..." She panted. Lloyd quickened his movements and kissed her possessively plunging his tongue in her mouth, Wink breathed deeply and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Oh Lloyd..." she moaned. Feeling as she was about to release, Lloyd pushed himself faster and harder until he could feel her nails dig in his back drawing a little blood as she screamed out her release, Lloyd quickly followed. After a few moments both covered in sweat and breathing deeply, Wink smiled, "I'll take that as a yes..." she whispered.

Lloyd chuckled and nuzzled her cheek, resting his forehead on hers. "Most definitely..." he rasped in her ear and kissed her lips lightly then settled atop her, putting his weight on his arms so as not to crush his love, Lloyd rested his head above her chest and kissed her shoulder. Pulling himself out of her Lloyd settled beside her, Wink was already on the verge of sleep, Lloyd smiled and ran his hand across her stomach. Kissing her cheek he covered them both with a thin sheet and held her protectively as he thought of the child he had helped make growing within her.

The End...


End file.
